The Exterminator
by noncanonqueen
Summary: Jasper POV. Request from MisfitsBelieveInSherlockHolmes! Mature content. Trigger warnings. Violence. Lemons. JasperxBella pairing. "Pete, babe, come on, Alice left him, blamed him for turning her into a lesbian and then set his truck on fire. You know how much he liked that truck," Charlotte chided her husband...


**A/N: Hey all. If you haven't please check out my submission for the We love Mobward Contest. It's called One Family and it needs some love. I won 3rd place for one of the judge's picks but sadly I haven't gotten many reviews.**

 **Anyway, this is a request from** **MisfitsBelieveInSherlockHolmes** **! I just want to say thank you for the request and I hope I do your request some justice.**

 **If you have a request send them to me. I love to hear from you guys. Also, this isn't beta'd so excuse any critical errors.**

 **Here goes my first attempt of human drinking, bad ass vampires. Wish me luck!**

 **The Exterminator**

Things hadn't been the same in years. To a vampire it was a blink of the eye but to a human it would have seemed like so much more. I often wondered about the human we'd left behind in the small town of Washington. Did she grow up? Did she get married, have some children? Then my thoughts turned dark. Did she even make it to maturity? Was she dead? If she was it would have been all my fault.

 _No, not my fault. I wasn't to blame for Alice's mistakes._

My subconscious liked to berate me for being self deprecating. I was always blaming myself for things that went wrong around me. When Peter and Charlotte were drawn up and about to be quartered in Maria's army, I blamed myself for setting them free. The two of them fought off more than a dozen vampires and Charlotte had the lighter to Maria's head before they decided to just walk out of camp. It had been my fault they were caught in the first place and had I not given away their abandonment of the army, they would have gotten away and wouldn't be nearly as scarred as they were.

"Get out of the tree you mopey mother fucker," I heard a hard voice call up to me from more than fifty feet below.

"Fuck off," I called back.

"Come on Major Pussypants, it's about time you got back out in the real world." A more gentle, yet equally as lethal voice rang out.

"Charlotte, I really would appreciate being left alone," I huffed and leaned back against the trunk of the tree, trying to hide from their eyesight.

"We can't just let him stay up there, Pete," Charlotte said.

"Why not? If he wants to mope, eat Bambi and cry over his lost love we should just let him be." Peter was more reasonable but I didn't like his tone of voice.

"Pete, babe, come on, Alice left him, blamed him for turning her into a lesbian and then set his truck on fire. You know how much he liked that truck," Charlotte chided her husband as if I couldn't hear them.

"Alice leaving Jasper for Jane of the Volturi is the funniest thing I have ever pictured," Pete laughed and then coughed to cover it, "but that truck was a thing of beauty."

"Jasper needs to get laid," Charlotte sounded super serious.

"Don't look at me, I ain't letting him near my dick," Pete scoffed and I rolled my eyes.

"That's not what I meant you insensitive ass." I heard the sound of Charlotte slapping Peter and laughing into my fist to hide the noise.

"He needs to hunt more than he needs to chase ass," Peter called out a little louder, knowing I heard him.

Then he started shaking the tree. I liked this tree and didn't want to come down. I didn't want to hunt, Bambi or humans, I didn't want to move. My world for almost eighty years came crashing down around me and I had no idea why.

Alice, my sweet Alice, told me she'd fallen in love. That was fine with me. I knew we hadn't been mates when she met me in Philadelphia. There was no mating link, my tingles sent through our bodies whenever we touched and she didn't mind being separated when she went on shopping trips and I came to see Peter and Charlotte.

When she told me who she'd fallen in love with, I was taken aback. Jane. A woman, not just any woman, a Volturi guard. Alice, who became suddenly old fashioned, believed she was committing a massive sin against God and for some reason that was my fault. I hadn't pleased her correctly or often enough and that meant she had to seek out the loving touch of a woman. It sounded like a crock of shit to me but I had to admit our sex life hadn't been fulfilling in decades.

When I didn't repent my transgressions against her, she screeched so loudly and ran off. Next, I smelled fire. When I made my way outside, my truck was sitting in the driveway, burning. Alice was laughing maniacally claiming that I'd taken something from her so she was taking my most prized possession.

That truck I'd been restoring for many years. It had been a classic. Ruby red with tan leather interior, a five speed on the floor with more horsepower than it should have had. It was worth more sentimental value than it had monetarily value and if I could have cried, I would have.

After that, I left. I couldn't stand to be in the same house as people who spoke of Alice's actions as justified. Edward and Carlisle spoke of Alice as having a sickness and hoped to be able to cure her with some conditioning. I didn't even want to know what that meant. Rose and Emmett had left half a decade before I did. They said they needed space and the rest of the Cullen clan hoped they would make their way back one day but I knew they'd written the Cullens off for good.

Pete was radiating waves of frustration and then determination and I braced myself for impact. I felt him hit the bottom of the trunk of the tree and next thing I knew, I was falling to the ground with a loud thump, leaving an indention in the ground.

Charlotte was howling with laughter off to the side as Pete climbed out from under the tree since it fell on top of him.

"Did you have to run straight into it?" I asked Peter brushing off my clothes of leaves and the like from the tree.

"I had to get you out of there somehow," Peter claimed with a shrug, "Now, get back to the house, pull out them Wranglers, your boots and your cowboy hat, we're going for a good old fashion line dancing night."

"No the fuck we're not," Charlotte stated feeling very confident. "I have another idea, but first Jasper needs to feed."

She eyed me with scrutiny, curiosity surrounding her but she didn't vocalize her silent question.

We made our way back to their cabin and I finally realized where we were. I'd assumed I'd made it to Texas but I just ran away from the Cullens as quickly as possible until I found Peter and Charlotte's scent. We weren't in Texas or any of the lower west but we weren't in the north either.

"Is this Tennesee?" I asked Charlotte, taking in the view for the first time since I arrived.

"Obviously, where'd you think we were? Hanging out in Texas, just waiting for that manipulative bitch to get her payback on us?" She shook her head and started handing me things from a linen closet just inside the front door of the cabin, "Shoes off, asshole. I don't need you trailing mud on my Brazilian cherry floors."

I slipped my loafers off and stretched out my toes. I hated the way those shoes fit my feet. I always felt like I was suffocating from the toes up.

"Here, towels, sheets for the bed in your room, go on now. Shower up and then we're going out. And uh, I'll get you some clothes, don't worry about it hun," Charlotte placed a hand on my bicep and I gave her a small smile.

I'd left with nothing and honestly had no desire for the things Alice dressed me up in like I was some kind of Ken doll. Once I'd showered, I found the bed made up and a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a flannel shirt on the bed. I was overwhelmed by the feelings Charlotte was radiating throughout the house. She was concerned but also annoyed with me, which was refreshing. Peter was horny and also annoyed but he had a hint of elation coming from him. It had been almost thirty years since I'd seen the pair of them and yet they welcomed me with open arms and not much of a question as to why.

Charlotte drove while Peter talked my ear off about their life here in Tennessee. Charlotte had a job in a department store and Peter was a brokerage consultant. I didn't realize they were productive members of society, with the Cullens we just went to school and tried to blend in.

We arrived at a small looking bar and made our way inside. Pete and Charlotte went off to dance and I was left alone at the table. I started to watch the people around me for a good while. There was a burst of lust that I felt through my gift, followed by a strong urge of determination. Before I knew it, a human girl, a beautiful girl, tall, thin, but shapely, made her way over to me and asked me to dance.

"I'd love to," I made my way to the dance floor with her and before long we were grinding against each other. She was intoxicated and high off of some kind of substance but I liked the way her perky ass felt against my dick.

We made it through three songs before she whispered not so quietly in my ear, asking me to go back to her place. Pete gave me a nod of the head from across the dance floor and I followed after the nameless girl to her place. She lived within walking distance of the bar, which was safer, so she wasn't driving in her condition. The whole way there, I touched her, caressed her, trying to keep my touch on a human level without hurting her. Once we made it inside her apartment, I ripped her dressed off and slammed her against the front door, delving into her breasts, sucking and nipping at her skin.

She was high on something else but high on the feeling of me touching her and I nearly lost control with her. I wanted to sink my teeth into her neck while I sunk my dick into her weeping pussy but I refrained. I ended up fucking her for hours. She gave me head and I returned the favor. I had her in the kitchen, on the couch, her bedroom and even in the shower. I was a man possessed and even though I knew nothing could come from it, I enjoyed every minute of it.

When I was finally sated, she fell asleep and I exited her apartment. I left with a pep in my step. On my way back to Charlotte and Peter's I came across someone I'd seen in the bar earlier in the night. He was getting handsy with a woman and she was obviously trying to get away from him.

I called out to him to make him stop but he didn't. Instead I came up behind him and slammed his head into the brick wall of the building. The woman scampered off crying the whole way. Turning the man around, I held my hand at his throat and spoke in a deathly calm voice, "When a lady says no, that means no. You really should be more polite."

He begged for his life in the end but there had been no hope for him. Once his head had hit the wall it had started bleeding. Once the scent of human blood hit me, I knew I needed to have it. I snapped his neck and drank greedily for the first time in decades. I felt stronger, more myself and I didn't even feel guilty about it.

* * *

Five years passed in a similar fashion. I met women, we fucked, I found some degenerate to munch on to keep me from ripping the town apart and the process was repeated a few times a week. It was fun, it was satisfying and I didn't have a care in the world.

The only major thing that happened to me over the last five years was I'd gotten a job. Sadly, not in the human world like Charlotte and Pete but in the vampire world. It paid extremely well and while I was skeptical at first, it's worked out so far.

As for what I do, I'm what you would call an exterminator. I work for undisclosed vampires locating and getting rid problem vamps that are higher up on the chain of command don't need to deal with. Say you lose control, change someone and they're out of control, if you can't keep them in check and don't feel like taking responsibility for them, call me and I'll take care of the problem.

It's what I was good at. I disposed of newborns for Maria for nearly a century. I could tell if a vampire was worth saving or if they couldn't hack it in our world.

I've also been known to locate vampires. If a young one was lost without their sire and wanted to find them, for a fee, I could take care of it. I had unlimited resources and unlimited amounts of time on my hands.

Pete and Char went off on a weekend away when things changed for me. Through my line of work, I quickly established a very easy way to communicate with my clients. I didn't want anyone to know who was doing the work so I set up the only way to retain my services was through email with a non-refundable deposit wired into my account. When I found an email in my box that read "Urgent, please help us" I couldn't stop myself from helping but what I found was strange for even me.

 _Exterminator:_

 _My name is Rosalie Hale. My husband and mate Emmett, has a sister, she's been lost for the last two years. We saved her nearly a decade ago from unwanted advances of another of our kind. We've kept her safe, taught her the ways of this life and hoped she'd stay with us for a while. We went for a weekend away for our anniversary and came back to find her gone. My mate's sister has been around us since she was a human and for him to have lost her is unbearable. I'll pay any amount you require if you can return her without harm. Enclosed is a picture for reference and my contact information is as follows._

 _Rosalie Hale_

Her phone number, address and email was located underneath her name and I couldn't stop staring at it. Rose? My sister Rose? Her husband and mate could only be Emmett but for him to have had a sister she would have been ancient. There was no way it was his true life sister. The only person I ever heard Emmett call sister was…. There was no way. No way that Bella had been brought into this life.

Without hesitation, I clicked on the picture that revealed a very vampire looking Bella Swan. The last time I thought of her was when I'd first come to Peter and Charlotte. Rose mentioned that they had been around her for years but how long had she actually been a vampire? I needed to contact her but could I do it under the guise of being the Exterminator?

Under Rose's email I found one that seemed to constantly be in my mailbox. One that I have avoided since I started this job.

The email came from an anonymous email and only had one name on it. **Alice Cullen.** On many a nights, I've been tempted to write back that I'd exterminate her for free but never had the balls to actually send it back.

This time however the anonymous email had more to it.

 _Exterminator:_

 _Since you won't fulfill our request for Alice Cullen we have assigned another. If I find out that you have put a hinderance on fulfilling this mission you will be the one exterminated._

It wasn't signed and I wasn't surprised. Someone wanted Alice taken out badly. I was however surprised that there was 'another' that was willing to take on the job. I hadn't heard of any competition in my field of work.

I drowned myself in blood and women for weeks after receiving those emails. I took some quick easy jobs of disposing of newborn vampires. I felt myself being watched and figured it was the one I'd been warned against. Was someone trying to take me out?

I'd come across a veteran vampire who was making newborns but not managing to take care of them. He left them to burn alone. They woke up alone. Luckily a small coven from the New England area had been following his path and taking the newborns under their wings. For over 5 years he's changed no less than 15 vampires. Finally it was time to end him. He was a large guy, bearing a size resemblance to Emmett and he put up a fight. He didn't like that I was going to stop him.

"It's time for you to take responsibility for your actions, Mercutio," I swatted at him trying to restrain him at first.

"You'll never take me down, you have no idea who you're dealing with," he bragged and lunged for me.

I ended up dropping him to the floor in agony. Projecting feelings had always come in handy in a fight. Larger vampires were always over confident and they fought. Most of the time their overconfidence was their downfall.

Just as I stood behind Mercutio, twisting his head off his shoulders I was blasted with a surge of lust so strong I hadn't felt anything like it since the days of love-ins and the hippies.

There was noone there that I could see but their emotional climate couldn't been hidden as well as their scent. Now I knew the one following me had to be a female. Hopefully, I mean I would assume it was a female vampire that was lusting after my ability to rip other vampire's heads off. If it's a dude, that's cool too I guess but I'm kind of hoping for a chick.

I haven't had a vampire in my bed since Alice, if you can even call it that. Human women are just more vocal, more open to persuasion which makes them more adventurous. Unfortunately, I have to watch my strength and keep in control at all times which made it slightly less enjoyable. I'd love the opportunity to have a rough tumble with a strong vampire woman.

Unless of course she's out to kill me. Then we'll have a problem.

* * *

Another year went by before I caught the emotional climate from the night I'd taken out Mercutio. It wasn't as if I was working. I was home. In my room when Charlotte called out to me to greet her guest.

When I came down the stairs, I stopped, completely immobilized. I took in her scent, my eyes rolling back in my head as it permeated my brain. She was beautiful as ever, more so now that she was a vampire.

"Bella," I spoke her name but nothing more.

"You know her, Major?" Charlotte asked looking between the two of us. "You guys know each other?"

Bella spoke first, never taking her eyes off of mine. "From when I was a human, Jasper here tried to eat me once."

I felt her smugness before I saw the smirk on her face.

"Why are you here? Rose and Emmett are looking for you," I still hadn't moved any closer to her and she hadn't taken any steps closer to me.

"They aren't the only ones," she flipped her hair over her shoulders and crossed her arms over her chest. "There's people looking for you too, Exterminator."

Charlotte's eyes got wide at the mention of my work. She knew what I did but no one else was supposed to know. She quickly excused herself to go looking for Peter, leaving Bella and I alone in the cabin.

"So, do you want to fuck, fight or talk first, _Major_?" Bella's voice came out in a purr and I felt my eyes close as I let out a groan.

In an instant I was standing behind her, my nose running up the side of her neck, feeling a tell tale tingle take over my body, needing to be closer to her.

"What are you doing here, Bella? How are you a vampire?" I whispered into her ear, peppering kisses along where her pulse point once had been.

"Which is it you want to know first?" Bella all but moaned out as my hands traveled over her body.

Her lust was mind-boggling. I couldn't stop inhaling her arousal and I couldn't stop touching her body.

"Bella, I can't…" I couldn't stop and it seemed like she didn't want to either. She turned in my arms and jumped up, wrapping her legs around my waist before placing her lips to mine, her tongue penetrating my mouth twiliring with my own.

Soon her back was against the wall of the living room and there was a dent in the drywall all the way to the insulation. I moved her then to the couch to avoid the itchiness of the insulation against our skin. On top of her, I pulled open her shirt and attached my lips to the valley of her breasts. Bella suddenly felt agitated and I was so distracted by her feelings I didn't notice she was rolling me over, off the couch and through the coffee table.

The glass shattered around us but Bella's mouth attached to my cock and I couldn't find it in me to care about the table or the glass shattered everywhere. Her head bobbed up and down on my shaft in perfect tandem of her hand massaging my balls. I'd never had a more perfect blow job. I let her tease me to the point of near breaking before I pulled her up to line her pussy up with my mouth. She rode my face, her own hands wandering her to her breasts as I explored her with my tongue.

Bella's moans echoed through the cabin and my hips lifted in need of some kind of friction. Bella turned around on my face and put her mouth back to work on my cock. I moaned into her and went back to work while inhaling her heavenly scent. I couldn't get enough of it. Bella swirled her tongue just the right way and took me over the edge, bringing her with me.

She rolled away from me and I jumped up out of the glass, shaking it off my body before going over to check Bella for any kind of injury.

"You think that'll hold us over to talk?" She asked with a smirk.

I shook my head still not able to articulate words but kept touching her.

"Jasper, baby, come on, look at me," I lifted my eyes and was met with her red ones. I think she'd look odd with golden Cullen eyes. "I need you to find some control."

Her words were sobering and as if I was dosed with a bucket of cold water, the lust in the room went away. I didn't care for the feeling and stood ramrod straight, glaring at Bella, in my naked glory.

"What did you just do?" I knew she had to have done something.

"Sorry, my gift." She shrugged, looking through her scraps of clothing, finding them all ripped beyond repair. "Just shielding you from our circle-jerk of lust. Like I said we need to talk."

I picked her up and carried her up the stairs to my room. Once I dropped Bella on my bed I went through my closet, finding something for each of us to wear. We dressed quietly, both sneaking glances at one another.

She ended up on my bed, sitting Indian-style in the middle of it while I leaned against the wall. When neither of us started to speak, we each inched closer and closer to one another until Bella yelled out abruptly.

"No! Stay over there," she held her hand out as if to block me from coming closer to her. "We need to talk."

"So talk, tell me why Rose and Emmett are looking for you. Tell me how you became a vampire. Tell me why you've been following me," I fired off my questions trying not to sound accusatory.

"Fuck you Jasper," She hissed out at me. "Like you don't know what was going on!"

"Why don't you enlighten me, Isabella," I bit out her name growing frustrated with her already.

Bella scoffed and then spoke, "Edward. Edward is what happened. You guys all left, thinking life was peachy-fucking-keen but here was the little human left with all this knowledge and no way of protecting herself."

I stared at her wondering this was going. So I sat on the end of the bed, sending her waves of comfort and trusting.

"After you guys left, I fell apart. I couldn't function. I think I was addicted to the thrawl or something," Bella played with her hair feeling rather nervous, "Then all of a sudden he was back. Things were fine, except no one else was around. It should have been a red flag but I was finally feeling better and I was just so happy to not be laying in my bed all day, making my dad worry."

Bella made her way closer to me and ended up in my lap, tracing my scars with the tip of her finger. It was relaxing in the oddest way.

"Anyway, things were almost normal and then Edward wanted to leave Forks. I went with him willingly and that's when I got to Nebraska. I thought we were going to school or something but I ended up in a basement, filled with all kinds of toys, straps, the worst part was I wasn't the only human there," Bella sniffed a little and I felt my anger rising. "I saw Alice twice and she told me to stop fighting Edward so much and to just give in and give him what he wanted. He...he took me after that." She sobbed into my chest and I was ready to commit murder, vampire murder but still. "He roughed me up quite a bit and I almost didn't make it. Carlisle had to call Rosalie to assist him with some of my injuries. I was lucky to have woken up with just her. I told her everything that happened and she promised to get me away. Three days later, I was greeted with Emmett's smile and Rose driving away as fast as she could."

Holy fucking shit. What were Carlisle, Edward and Alice up to? Sweet innocent Alice was involved in raping and tormenting human girls?

I hugged Bella closer to me, inhaling her scent, trying to stay calm while she regained her composure.

"Is that how you turned into a vampire? Why'd you leave them if they saved you?" I whispered quietly.

She shook her head, peppering kisses to my scars across my collarbone and neck. "I asked then to turn me after I recovered and after seeking some therapy. I wanted to be right mentally before I changed into a vampire but I also never wanted to feel that weak again. Rose gave in to my request and changed me herself."

"They're looking for you. They hired me to find you. Rose is offering an obscene amount of money for the return of her dear sister," I teased twirling a curl of Bella's hair.

"I know but I can't go back yet. I have a job to finish," Bella suddenly went rigid, "You're part of my job. I'm supposed to take you out if you interfere with my execution of Alice Cullen."

"Why would I interfere? I don't give a fuck about her. She told me she was mated to Jane Volturi and that's why I ended up leaving the Cullens," Bella started laughing and actually had to remove herself from me. I almost whimpered at the loss of her body touching mine.

"Jane? Jane that works for Aro? About this high, blonde, has it in a very serious bun with her very serious face," Bella was holding herself around the middle and was nearly cackling, "I'm so sorry but that's who hired me to take her out. Why would she take out her own mate?"

That was a curious development. Alice lied?

"Does this have anything to do with what happened to you, why you're um, working the way you are?" I inquired.

"Not really. There was no way to prove they did anything, Aro couldn't see in my head and they would just go into hiding the minute they were accused," she was getting annoyed and began pacing in my room, "So I take out any vampire that commits a crime that's enough to be bad but not enough to convict them. I'm a bit of an independent Volturi member, I guess."

"So why'd you leave Emmett and Rose?" The rest of my questions had been answered but this one was bothering me.

"They were threatened and until I destroy anything that could hurt them, I have to stay away," she spoke and my clothes started coming off again.

"Have we talked enough? Can I claim my mate now?" She whispered before pouncing on me and taking me for herself. I just sat back and enjoyed it.

* * *

Hours, or maybe days later, Bella and I resurfaced and came face to face with Peter and Charlotte. There we repeated Bella's story and caught them up with everything in between. Charlotte also explained how she met Bella and the later got embarrassed rather quickly when telling Charlotte that she had lied and knew exactly who she was meeting and where.

"I'm so sorry," she had cried, thinking they wouldn't like her.

"It's alright darlin' don't you worry about it. You take care of the Major and you'll be alright in our books," Pete tipped his imaginary hat and everything else was forgotten.

Not long after that, Bella and I ended up back in the bedroom, this time I was the one in charge and Bella liked it that way. After a few hours together, we went for a group hunt where Bella and I shared our first meal which led to a bloody, rough and loud fucking with Charlotte and Peter not far from us. They watched with curious eyes and ended up in a similar position not long after.

Bella, now sated with sex and blood, told us she'd have to be heading out to finish her job. That meant taken out Alice without her having to say it outloud. The problem I was having was that I couldn't stand to be more than ten feet away from her without spazzing out. Pete told me it would lessen over time but it was meant to strengthen the bond between mates. The closer together we were kept, the stronger our bond would be.

Honestly, I didn't think Bella was faring much better with the idea of being so far away from me. She'd be hours away since the Cullens were stationed in Connecticut at the moment. I had no idea what Bella's plan was but I knew I was willing to follow her anywhere.

Something wasn't sitting right with me and I knew I had to do something about it. Rose and Emmett were still family to me and if Rose was so worried to seek outside help finding Bella, then she truly cared about her as well. They needed to know she was safe.

I shot off an email while Bella was busy with her own messages.

 _Rosalie:_

 _Your target has been acquired but cannot yet be returned. Just know she's safe._

 _P.s. no payment necessary._

I didn't sign the email but sent it off before Bella made her way closer to me.

"We should compare work, see if we can get these done faster," Bella handed me her phone and I noticed we had a lot of overlapping messages. People sought out her services and mine at the same time.

"You should stick to the finding people thing, Jasper, I'll stick to the executions," her tinkling laugh made me smile.

"Um, no, you're the female, you should reconnect people and I should rip people's head off. You like seeing me do that," I let my twang drawl a little more than usual.

"Jasper, we really need to get some work done," Bella's voice was strained and filled with arousal but it was gone in an instant, "and if you pull that sexist bullshit with me again, it'll be your head I'm ripping off, mate or not."

With that she slammed the door of the bedroom on her way out and I was suddenly as far away from her as I'd been since we officially mated. I felt uncomfortable and agitated and chased after Bella. I followed her scent to the city. She'd weaved in and out of the alleyways and then to the rooftops. When I found her she was in a hand to hand battle with three vampires.

My eyes clouded over in fury and I immediately stepped forward to help my mate. I took out the largest one with my gift, kicking his legs out from underneath of him. Once on his back I punched him in his face until it started to crack.

"Jasper!" Bella called my name and she was close to losing her head. She managed to duck away from her opponent but I realized she'd called my name because the third vampire was trying to attack me from behind.

I back flipped over his head, snapped his neck, ripping his head clear from his body and kicked his body off the top of building we were on.

I moved to help Bella but found that she didn't need any help and was handling the head of the vampire she'd been in combat with.

"I need to keep this. Evidence." She shrugged and pulled a lighter from her pocket, "we need to collect the rest and burn them."

"We're going to talk about this you know," I followed her direction but called out knowing she'd hear me.

Once the bodies were burned and Bella had her 'evidence' we made our way back to the cabin. Slowly I approached the subject with Bella.

"I have to keep you safe, especially knowing you've been hurt before, I just can't stand," I took an unnecessary breath trying to convey to her what I was feeling.

"Jasper, you're the one covered in vampire bites, don't you think I feel the exact same way?" Bella retorted.

"We need to work together, create one cohesive unit that people hire for these jobs and that's it. Either we work together or we don't work at all." I was stern with my voice but I couldn't have her fighting me on it.

"Fine with me. I'll split my profits with you, sixty, forty," Bella gave me a wink and grabbed my hand, her other arm holding onto the severed head.

* * *

Two weeks later, we were leaving for Connecticut. We had a solid plan, go into the Cullens as ourselves, a mated couple, working for the Volturi to evaluate covens that have gotten too large over the years. From the inside, we could take the entire Cullen clan apart.

Bella finally told me why Jane had put the contract out for Alice. Jane was being stalked. Every mission she went on Alice was there, coaxing her into joining the Cullens, offering sexual favors if Jane would just return with her. She had endangered the guard and that endangered the ruling party of our people.

I glared at the big house when we arrived. It was typical Cullen, over the top, flaunting their wealth, something the common man could never own just by hard work. I hated the thought of it. We hadn't even fulling exited the vehicle when we saw Esme and Carlisle standing outside of the house waiting for us.

"Bella, we're so glad to see you! We thought something terrible happened!" Esme cried and her emotions registered that she truly was happy to see Bella.

"Something horrible did happen, Esme, I died," Bella deadpanned.

Esme's emotions went haywire but she recovered quickly. Neither spoke to me as we joined them inside. Alice and Edward weren't in the house at the moment and I had to wonder just what they were up to.

"We weren't expecting company," Carlisle admitted, a tremor of terror flowing through him.

"Alice didn't see us coming?" I made my presence known finally.

"Well, no Jasper, she hasn't see you in long time," Carlisle shook his head as he spoke, full of disbelief, "We honestly thought you had been destroyed."

Bella's emotions went wild with that. She went from being afraid to amused. She gave me a smirk and grabbed my hand.

"Well, isn't that odd?" Bella wanted them to think she found it odd but she really didn't. "So, the reason for our visit," Bella started to speak but was cut off rather quickly.

"You have to tell us how the two of you came across one another," Esme spoke with her eyes cutting to Carlisle nervously.

"We work together." Bella wasn't giving them more information than they needed. "Which is why we're here. We work together. For the Volturi."

She let that sink in before asking where we would be staying. Esme, the forever host, escorted her to a guest room where she was informed we'd only need one room. I'd forgotten how many emotions went through the Cullen house and was pleasantly surprised to have caught them so off guard.

"Where's Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle?" We'd sat in complete silence once the woman had removed themselves from the room.

"You truly are working for the Volturi?" He answered my question with a question.

"We are. Evaluating the bigger covens. You know how the Kings get, a little touchy when they think someone might be planning an uprising," I raised an eyebrow in question and Carlisle's emotions flipped on a stream of fear, guilt and excitement. "Now, where are Emmett and Rosalie?"

Repeating my question didn't get me an answer because Edward barreled through the side door closest to the forest with Alice hot on his heels. I thought I had missed her. I thought seeing her would make me sad in some way but I just felt bad for her. She wasn't nearly as pretty as Isabella. Alice's golden eyes took in my red ones and went from feeling afraid to feeling bouts of lust. An elbow from Edward got her attention and she flew at me for a hug. I moved at the last moment, causing her to land on the couch, breaking it in half.

Esme and Bella returned from the guest room at the commotion. Bella sniffed the air, smelling Alice's arousal and was midway to jumping on Alice's body on the remnants of the couch when I grabbed her around the waist top stop her.

"Isabella and I are here for business. Carlisle can inform you, if he hasn't already," I glared at Edward, alluding to his mind reading, "We're going to retire after our journey. We will begin working in the morning. We expect to see ALL members of this coven."

I left it at that, scooped Bella up and followed her direction to the guest room. Once there, I undressed her slowly, knowing each member of the Cullen family was listening. We didn't speak but fell into the bed completely devoid of our clothing with our lips connected, our bodies moving as one without a care in the world.

* * *

Bella and I didn't emerge the next day or even the day after that. We went out the window on the third day of our love-fest and made our way to a bigger town in search of a hunt. Once we got there, we found two men pulling their pants down ready to rape an old woman. She took one and I took the other, our eyes locked as we drank from our natural food source.

When we came back to the Cullen's home, through the front door I might add, their shock resonated through me in the most satisfactory way.

"You...you ate humans!" Alice exclaimed and Bella responded with a slow clap.

"Way to go, you can tell the difference between red and amber. No wonder they refer to you as the fashion icon of this family," Bella's voice was laced with annoyance, "Now, are all members of your coven present?"

"Well, Rose and Emmett are," Esme looked around nervously but was channeling deception, "they're on a vacation. They should be back in a few weeks. How long did you say you were staying?"

"We didn't." I answered shortly.

"Where are they vacationing?" Bella asked but no one answered. She nodded and pulled a notebook out of her messenger bag she carried with her. "Now if you'll excuse us, we'd like to speak with each of you one on one. Just to make sure there's no plans of mutiny in our world." Bella gave Edward and Carlisle her scary calm smile and I had to adjust my pants at the gesture, "Not that we think you'd ever be capable of such a thing but we have to cross our t's and dot our I's."

"Let's start with Esme." I offered knowing she felt the most nervous and was more likely to crack than anyone else.

Esme didn't give anything away to her family's corruption. She spoke on Carlisle's helpfulness at the local hospital and how she volunteered at the local shelter for battered women. She tried to portray Alice and Edward as normal teenagers in school once again. Bella rolled her eyes when she heard it.

"And what do Emmett and Rosalie do for this family?" Bella questioned.

"They, well they're, I mean to say," she stuttered and stumbled over her words. "They go to school with Edward and Alice."

"But you just told us that Edward and Alice were seniors this year and you all would be moving on to a new town next year." Bella read from her notes, looking up at Esme expectedly.

"I um, I meant they go to the community college. It's local." Esme fidgeted a lot for a vampire.

Carlisle didn't allow us to question Esme anymore and returned to the house before the allotted time Bella had given. He interrupted and excused Esme from our presence. She flittered away gracefully but she felt extremely nervous.

"Now, if you have questions you should be asking me since I am head of this coven," Carlisle spoke haughtily.

Edward and Alice entered the house feeling mighty defensive. I sent my worry to Bella and she took a step behind me to insure if there was any kind of attack I would be her defense.

"I think there's more going on here than they would like to tell us darlin'," My southern accent twanged and I saw Alice cringe.

Edward was agitated and started pacing. "I know you're here for something else, Jasper. How'd you end up with our little human anyway?"

Bella raised an eyebrow, "As you can see, I am not _your_ anything, let alone your human. We told you, we work together. Our paths crossed and the rest is none of your business."

"I heard the two of you. Engaging in such, such, carnal things," Edward was still pacing becoming more and more annoyed.

"Edward you tried to do those things to be as well, the only difference is I was a willing participant with Jasper," Bella spoke softly and calmly.

"I know the Volturi would never employ you Jasper, so why do you keep lying!" Edward growled ignoring Bella's comments.

"Read my mind then, you can see _exactly_ why I was hired," I drawled opening myself to Edward. Over the years I had learned how to keep Edward out of my business but now he needed to see.

His shock hit me just before his fist did. "Run Alice, it's you they're after," Edward instructed.

Bella pounced on Alice to hold her while I took on Edward. My mind wasn't able to be read by him in a fight sequence so he was wildly throwing punches my way. Each time he pissed he'd try again only harder. He threw so much of his weight into a punch he ended up going through part of the wall between the living room and the dining room.

Alice had been secured in some kind of submission move and was being forced to watch as I worked to put Edward in the same position.

"Edward, why?" Alice cried, she truly didn't know why we were here.

"Alice, do you know my friend Jane?" I heard Bella whisper in her ear while Edward and I circled each other, falling out the back door and running into the forest.

Edward was fast but he was no match for me. Suddenly, scents I recognized filled the air and I knew reinforcements had come. I heard Edward run into something, someone and caught up a few seconds later to see Emmett's towering for standing with his foot on Edward's chest to pin him down.

"You lose something, Jazz?" He gave me a dimpled smile and I saw Rose behind him smirking.

Peter and Charlotte came out of the trees from the other direction and joined us.

"Bella has Alice in the house alone, head back and help her," I ordered the two of them and Rose followed not far behind.

Emmett helped me transport Edward back to the house where we hear the tail end of a conversation I'd been waiting years to hear.

"She's just so beautiful, I couldn't resist her anymore. Edward and Carlisle tried to show me the proper way of being with someone but I couldn't forget the way Janey looked. You have to understand Bella, she's my mate," Alice's voice shook and she truly believed what she said.

"No, she's not Alice. You, Edward, Carlisle, this entire family are guilty of so many crimes, you're lucky the Volturi hasn't completely descended on you," Bella growled yanking at Alice's barely there hair.

"Please, please, take me to her. She won't see me. I know once we see each other and touch, as soon as we touch, we'll be mates, but she won't listen, Bella, please please," Alice begged some more and Rose was the one that ended up slapping her across the face.

"You sick disgusting little troll! Emmett and I found your little stash house. It's filled with your scent. There's so many little girls there, barely teenagers, all blonde hair. You couldn't have the real thing so you started kidnapping children, Alice?" Rose was in her face as menacing as I'd ever seen her.

"No, no, they're all adults they just look younger. Ed-Edward likes to play with them with me," Alice admitted.

Esme and Carlisle stood in their destructed living room in complete shock. Emmett deposited Edward on the floor near Alice and moved to Bella.

"You, little sister, have some explaining to do," Emmett grabbed her up into a hug and I let out a small growl.

Rose put her hand on my bicep and squeezed, "He needs this. He's been worried sick."

"Emmett, I had to," Bella tried to explain but was cut off, "No, Bella you didn't. You left us. Without a word. We thought these psycho's had abducted you again or something."

"You were with Emmett and Rosalie?" Esme's shaky voice asked. Carlisle had moved to attend to his children, playmates, whatever they were.

"Yeah, so much for them being on vacation, huh?" Bella grinned knowingly. "I was with them, they saved me from Edward, then changed me. I had to um, I had some business to take care of. I had to keep them safe, so I left for a while. Jasper, Jasper found me and I was planning to find them again as soon as this job was over."

"What exactly _is_ your job? Since you obviously lied." Carlisle was annoyed as he helped Edward stand back up.

"Have you ever heard of The Exterminator?" Bella grinned.

Alice's eyes went wider than I have ever seen, Rose was shocked since she'd actually contacted me trying to find Bella, the rest not in the know were filled with fear and I smirked feeling very excited.

"That's Jasper. He gets rid of problem vampires, for a price," Bella spoke radiating pride. "Me, I do technically work for the Volturi. Jane hired me to take Alice out because Jasper wouldn't do it."

"So you're here to kill us?" Esme asked.

"Not, you Esme, not unless you get in my way," I spoke softly, trying to reassure her.

"But you want to kill Alice."

"I don't _want_ to kill Alice but she's unstable. Honestly, so is Edward. Didn't you hear Emmett and Rose? They've kidnapped humans and have done unspeakable things to them," I spoke and saw Carlisle grab Esme roughly, whispering in her ear.

Peter and Charlotte hadn't spoken since we'd all entered the house. They stood guard over the two prisoners as good soldiers do. The Cullens, even Emmett and Rose, were slightly uncomfortable with their presence. They exuded danger and a normal vampire would flee from them just to keep themselves safe.

"So how much will it take _Exterminator_?" Carlisle asked. "How much for you to leave and forget about this job?"

Bella started laughing, full on belly laughing. It was uncontrollable. If I didn't know any better I would have thought she'd lost her mind, which is what the Cullens all thought.

"You say we're unstable, what does that make her?" Edward's agitated voice spoke.

"I'm sorry but you think you can buy your way out this?" Bella sobered up and asked.

"Anything, we'll pay anything, do anything. Just let them go," Esme sobbed her bottom lip quivering.

Too quickly for any of us to react, Alice and Edward had Bella by the neck, moving towards the open wall leading to the forest. I felt her fear and it was nearly strangling me.

* * *

"Bella," I reached for my mate.

"No, no, you don't get her back. Not unless we walk out of here." Edward shook his head. He released Bella into Alice's hold and paced once again in front of them. "We get to go free and you get your weird little pet back."

I shook my head not agreeing to anything. Bella was my mate but I didn't negotiate like this. I went to step forward again but Peter pulled me back.

"He's about to pull her head from her shoulders if you don't stay back," he warned. "We're going to get all of this out once and for all. Some of us may not survive and it would be a shame if we didn't get everything on the table."

He was feeling cocky which meant he thought to take out us instead of him and Alice being destroyed.

"Now, Emmett, Rose, why were you snooping in mine and Alice's little playground," Edward sneered at them.

"We, Peter and Charlotte found us. They said they knew where Bella was so we wanted to bring her home," Emmett softly said. He was feeling as nervous as I was at the position Bella was in. "We followed them and came across your scent in a beat down little cabin. We smelled Alice and even Carlisle. I thought it was just storage or something but when Rosie went inside she found.." Emmett stopped speaking shaking his head.

Carlisle had the decency to look ashamed when Esme gave him a glare. "I was just helping to make sure no one died."

That was a lie.

"Liar," Bella hissed at him.

"Now, Bella," Alice licked up the side of her cheek, "when did you get all chummy with my Janey? Are you screwing her?"

"Alice, no, I….I'm Jasper's mate," Bella struggled to get out as Alice's grip visibly tightened around her neck.

"I don't believe you." Alice spoke, her nails digging into Bella's neck, the skins started to crack.

"Look, we outnumber you guys and can easily take the two of you out," I raised an eyebrow in Carlisle's direction daring him to join the other two. He just stepped behind Esme, using her as a shield.

"But you're pretty little girlfriend's head will be removed from her shoulders the minute you take a step towards us," Edward growled in my direction.

I was damned if I did and damned if I didn't.

"Rose," Bella cried her eyes darting all around searching for something. Rose must have understood what she needed and ran across the room to retrieve something. I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella.

Peter was whispering to Emmett and Charlotte. My hands were curled into claws and I was ready to take this entire house apart to get my mate back in one piece. Esme kept trying to move away from Carlisle but he pulled her in front of him. Rose had returned to my line of sight with Bella large bag. She was rifling through it, probably looking for something to help with the situation.

I knew it as soon as she found it because Rose was filled with dread and fear. She withdrew several grenades out of Bella's bag and my eyes widened at the sight of them.

"Get out," I informed the rest of them holding my hand out to Rose. Shakily she placed the grenades in my hand and sprinted out of the house with Emmett not far behind. He lingered just a moment to meet Bella's eyes and let her know he'd see her outside soon.

Esme and Carlisle argued the whole way outside with Peter and Charlotte herding them to safety.

"What are you going to do? Blow us up? You'll kill yourself at the same time," Alice taunted with a laugh.

Edward was boiling with anger and lunged at me. We started to fight and I lost the grenades on the floor in the fight and flipped on top of Edward landing punch after punch to his chiseled jaw.

Alice had let go of Bella and tried to collect the grenades but once Bella was free she attacked Alice with a fury. Her hands flew with a vengeance one right after another as she repaid Alice for holding her captive.

Bella moved away from Alice to retrieve the grenades and pulled on of the pins, throwing it at Alice. It blew, severing one of her legs from her body and she screamed in agony. The blast caused the broken would around the scene to catch fire.

Edward had gotten the upper hand on me while I watched Bella but I quickly took advantage of an opening, getting him in a position to remove his arm from his body. Once it was ripped away, I threw it directly into the small fire that was building in the Cullen house.

"Bella, get out!" I ordered her. She shook her head, trying with no avail to get me to go with her. "I'm not leaving this to chance." I removed Edwards other arm and he fell to the ground on his knees.

I turned to Bella again and called for Peter to come and get her. She went kicking and screaming while he got her to safety. In that moment, Alice had drug herself across the floor and took one of the grenades and pulled the pin.

"If we're going down, you're going with us, Jasper. If we can't leave, if we die, so do you." Alice cackled maniacally.

With a kick to the side of her head, it was removed from her body and rolled just close enough to the fire for her hair to catch.

I moved as quickly as I could but was just too slow before the second grenade went off, causing a larger explosion. Edward screamed when the fire took his body and I just knew I would be next.

Bella was safe and that was all that mattered to me. I had completed my job and I knew those humans lives that had been ruined were avenged.

I felt the heat from the fire and knew it was engulfing the house faster than I could get out and succumbed to the fact that I'd never see Bella again.

* * *

I had screamed and screamed as I watched the house go up in flames. Emmett and Peter held me back. I had needed to go in and save Jasper. I just knew he needed my help but they wouldn't let me.

I would never get that image out of my head. Even now, years later, I couldn't shake it. It didn't matter if I was busy working or if we were hunting. I could flash back to that moment and seize up, unable to move until I'm shaken from the image in my head.

Rose was the best person for me to rely on throughout all of it. We rehashed all the shit from before. We decided that Carlisle was just as guilty as Edward and Alice and sent him to the Volturi for further investigation. They'd ended his existence too quickly for my liking but Esme was safe and away from him which made all of us feel better.

She liked to mother us all even though we were grown adults but Peter, who wouldn't remember his mother, flourished under her care. Charlotte thought it was amusing and Emmett had always craved more attention from Esme. She had been so focused on Alice and Edward the rest had almost been neglected.

My job for the Volturi was finished. Once the Edward and Alice situation was finished, Jane and the rest took care of who was threatening my family. It turned out Victoria had held a grudge against me and was determined to destroy anything that meant anything to me. I took over Jasper's exterminator job after the incident. Things still needed to be done and I had to work to keep busy.

It had been Rose's idea to incorporate humans into the job. She said a lot of humans went missing, whether they were being trafficked or if they ran away. We could help the families since we had unlimited time on our hands and the ability to travel faster and cheaper than anyone else.

Over the years we've lived in many houses but I was partial to this one. Jasper and I had reaquainted in this house. We'd become mates in this house. Apparently it was where Jasper had come just after Alice had kicked him out. The woods surrounding the house was expansive and there was always trees to climb to sit in and observe.

"You know, Jasper climbed up a tree like this once. I literally ran into it to get him down since he was pouting," Peter's voice traveled up the truck to my sensitive ears.

"He told me that story. I can't believe you ruined a perfectly good tree," I called down to him with a small giggle.

"Why are you up there moping anyway?" Pete sounded concerned but not overly.

"Just thinking," I swung my feet, hanging on the branch. "I miss him."

Peter sighed and made his way up the tree to join me on the other side. I looked at him with a sad smile and shrugged my shoulders.

"Darlin' he just went a few states over to help them boys get home." Peter shook his head, "Then he'll be back in the morning for that monstrosity of a wedding my wife planned."

Jasper hadn't died in the fire at the Cullen house. I thought for sure he'd been ash. The house had gone up in flames so fast and he wasn't coming out fast enough for my liking. I was held back screaming his name over and over again.

Smoke traveled out of the house, clouding our vision and then there he was, standing in front of me, pulling me into his arms.

"I thought I lost you," I had said to him, my fingers traveling down his face, "don't you scare me like that every again."

"Yes ma'am," Jasper spoke and placed his lips to mine.

He wasn't out of my sight often for a long time after that. We never did jobs alone, until this one. There was a few boys that had been sold into a sex trafficking ring. They were skittish around women and so Emmett took my spot on this trip. I didn't like it and I was twitching waiting for him to return.

"Tell me I don't have to push you out of this tree to get you to stop pouting," Peter chided me with a grin.

Just as I was about say I'd push him first, a familiar scent drifted up to me. "Jasper," I whispered.

I dropped from the tree landing directly in front of him. "Whoa there darlin' you okay?" Jasper peppered my forehead with kisses, coming down my nose and reaching my lips.

"I just missed you. I don't like being that far from you," I tried not to sound so pathetic but it wasn't working.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry," Jasper held me tight and I breathed in his scent to calm me down.

"Now ain't that the sweetest thing you ever seen," Pete's voice teased from above.

I lifted an eyebrow at Jasper and nodded towards the tree. At the same time we ran into it causing the tree to fall and Peter to curse our existences as he came crashing down onto the ground. We laughed, making our way home to the house full of of family, while Pete chased us his threats not containing the heat one would normally associate with the words.

Life was good and nothing would ever take us from each other, I was sure of it.

 **A/N: Holy moly. I didn't think I was going to get through this one. I had so many ideas and they just kept coming. I couldn't help but play a little at the end. I thought it was a good surprise. Hopefully you guys like it. Leave a review with a request if you have one. Name a pairing. Anything. Message me. Please? Love you guys!- A**


End file.
